The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of rose. The object of the present invention is to provide a hardy rose plant of the hybrid tea class which is capable of freely yielding quality cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotes its distinctive advance over previously existing types are its vigorous growth, its delicate violet color, its ability to continuously yield cut flowers which maintain true color after being cut, from bud through petal drop under greenhouse and outdoor conditions.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Itami, Japan as a seedling from a seed parent entitled "Lady X" and a pollen parent entitled "Sterling Silver." The crossing was made during 1972, the sowing during 1973 and the first flower appeared during March, 1973.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and is established and transmitted through succeeding propagations through grafting and by budding.